


Word Girl: Public Enemy

by Deepizzaguy



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Girl gets in trouble with the law in Fair City as she is framed for a crime she did not commit. Eileen The Birthday Girl steals some very valuable figurines from Reginald's Jewelry Shop. Attorney Matt Murdock will be Word Girl's attorney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robbery in Fair City

Reginald who is the owner of a jewelry shop in Fair City where is in charge of guarding the priceless Pretty Princess figurines has a chat with several children who are with their parents at his shop. Reginald tells the children and their parents the following comment. "As you see these priceless Pretty Princess figurines are priceless. They are not for sale." Young boy says "How much for the Pretty Princess figurines? I want one." Reginald then with a tone of anger in his voice tells the young boy who is about 11 years of age and his parents who wanted to buy the figurines "Young man priceless means they are not for sale. A jewelry company in New York asked me to watch over them for one day. You can look at him BUT you cannot touch them. Do you understand because I am not going to repeat what I said again without resorting to yelling at you common folk." Reginald is a very rich guy with a bad attitude to anyone that attempts to wreck his store. The children and their parents in the store which was about 20 people understood not to even think about even touching the figurines. As the crowd left the store to return to their homes a young girl who is named Eileen also known as the Birthday Girl makes an appearance to Reginald's store as a light green 50 foot girl as she says to Reginald "Mine, mine, mine." Reginald is suddenly scared to see a young girl who could be related to a movie monster of the 1950s era. Reginald yells "Oh my goodness. A monster has just entered my store. I am going to pass you from fear." Birthday Girl then grabs the display of the dolls as Reginald faints from the shock of seeing his priceless figurines stolen by a huge green skinned monster. The Birthday Girl then grabs the display and then walks back to her home with her loot. When Reginald wakes up from the shock of seeing his collection that was supposed to guard he manages to call the Fair City Police. Officer Robert Mendoza answers the phone. "Fair City Police can I help you, My name if Officer Mendoza." Reginald says with a tremble in his voice "Officer please send some officers to Reginald's Jewelry Shop fast. My collection of the Pretty Princess figurines have been stolen." Mendoza says "Okay Reginald I will be sending you help as soon as possible. Over and out." Inspector Watson is given the information about the crime and he and some investigators are sent to the jewelry shop to investigate what happened. In the meantime Becky Botsford, her pet monkey Bob and her best friend Violet Heaslip are on their way to the workshop not knowing that an event will change the life of Becky and Bob for a long time to come. More to come. I do own the characters of Word Girl.


	2. Word Girl "borrows" a figurine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky Botsford and her best friend Violet Heaslip were going to see a workshop where Reginald had a display of priceless Pretty Princess and Magic Power Hour figurines for viewing. Becky "borrowed" the figurine to use her detective skills to solve the crime.

Becky Botsford who is company of her pet monkey Bob and her classmate at Woodview Elementary Violet Heaslip were walking toward the shop where they saw several police officers and Fair City Inspector Watson outside the store where Reginald was working as the guardian of the priceless figurines. There was a huge opening outside the store that looked like the fingerprints of Eileen who is about Becky's age but when she gets angry she becomes a huge light green skin girl who goes by the name The Birthday Girl. Becky sees Inspector Watson who is talking to Reginald who is extremely shocked that he failed to guard the figurines. Becky asks Inspector Watson who is drinking his cup of coffee next to Reginald the following question "What happened here Inspector Watson? Why are these police officers here?" Watson was extremely upset that Becky who is 11 years of age would ask him a question during a crime scene investigation. Watson says to Becky "Young lady you pick a bad time to ask me questions about a robbery of the Pretty Princess figurines that were stolen from Reginald' store." Then Reginald is saying what the thief said as she went into his store. Reginald yells "That voice said the words 'Mine mine mine. I am a failure guarding these figurines. I am so sad." Becky then needs a distraction to do her part and sees if she can aid the police find the thief of the figurines." Then Donna Moreno who is secretly Donna Isthmus hears what the people nearby are saying. Donna thinking to herself "I have a super plan. Just morph into a butterfly and distract Violet and the Inspector. Here goes." Donna then morphs into a small butterfly and she flies near the police officers and Violet. Violet seeing Donna as a butterfly then chases her. Violet says to Becky "See you later Becky. A cute butterfly is near me. I love butterflies." Donna says to herself "Good thing Violet does not that I am Becky's guardian angel and her insurance policy. The plan worked." Becky then sees her chance to go near the crime scene investigation scene where she sees one male and one female crime scene investigators picking up hair from the ground as evidence to solve the crime. In the meantime Donna morphs back into herself when Violet sees what happened in front of her. Violet says "Donna Isthmus. I-I must be seeing things. You were the butterfly?" Donna says "Yes Violet. I am the butterfly that made you chase me around the corner. Would you like to share a soda with me at Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe next door? My treat." Violet says to Donna "Sure for a free soda I would attend a concert of the music group The Raiders. Those twins sisters Donna and Debi Moreno remind me of that singing group Sister Sledge." Donna says to Violet "Sister Sledge are three female artist that sing together. Debi and Donna usually sing with you or Becky." The two kids then go inside the cafe to have one free soda on Donna's allowance. Back to the crime scene Becky sees a figurine of her favorite unicorn. "Too bad the investigators did not see the unicorn." she thought as she picked up the figurine and walked away with Bob. Bob said to Becky "Becky that figurine is the centerpiece of this investigation. If the police see you with that figurine they are going to think you stole it." Becky says to Bob "I will return it as soon as possible to the crime scene. I just want to borrow it." Bob says "It is your funeral, not mine." The duo walk away when Becky says "Word Up" and changes into Word Girl and Bob into Captain Huggyface and they fly toward the spaceship hideout with the figurine. In the meantime Violet is woth Donna Isthmus sharing a free soda as the song "You Wear It Well" is playing on the jukebox at the cafe when Violet says "Who sings that song? Donna responds "Rod Stewart. My younger sister Debi has asked me to think about getting violin lessons soon." Violet says to Donna "Violin lessons? I wish I could play some violin music just like the artist plays on that recording." Donna says "You know something Violet? Maybe my younger sister is right. Learning to play a musical instrument would be good for both of us." More to come. I do not own the Word Girl characters.


	3. Word Girl back at the hideout with the figurine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl and her mentor and partner Captain Huggyface leave the crime scene with the figurine that was left behind. Inspector Watson who is the lead investigator in this case has the profile of the thief. Could Word Girl be the culprit?

Becky Botsford who is currently outside of Reginald's Jewelry shop as she decides to take the lone figurine outside the shop to examine as evidence of who committed the crime of stealing the figurines from the Pretty Princess Wonderland Workshop. Becky says to Bob "Bob the figurine that I just found is the key to solving this crime. We will go back to the spaceship hideout and examine the item. My feeling is that Eileen who is the Birthday Girl stole the items from Reginald's shop. Word Up." She flies away as Word Girl as she changes into her super hero persona when she said the "Word Up" phrase. Bob changes into Captain Huggyface and climbs aboard the back of his student. Huggy is thinking "I hope Word Girl knows what she is doing. If Watson sees my partner with the figurine in her possession. She will likely be spending time at the correctional center for a long time." In the meantime back at Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe Donna Isthmus and her new friend Violet Heaslip are inside the cafe drinking some soda pop and ice cream when her younger sister Debi shows up. Debi says "Hello Donna and Violet. Did you happen to know about the robbery of the Pretty Princess figurines at Reginald's Jewelry Shop? Poor Reginald. He was crying is eyeballs out to Inspector Watson. I felt sorry for him. Do you have any idea who stole the figurines?" Donna says to her younger sibling who was born two minutes later than she was. "Debi what I could understand Reginald said he heard a voice saying 'Mine, mine, mine!" Jacqueline Moreno who is the mother of the twins said "I did not know that wrestler George 'The Animal' Steele likes figurines? as she talks to Violet as well as the twins. Debi says "Hello Miss Moreno. Our cousin Word Girl says that tone of voice and words belong to Eileen who is also known as The Birthday Girl. She says everyday is her birthday." Jacqueline says to the three kids "Sure and I am Ivan Drago's spouse." Violet says "Who is Ivan Drago?" Jacqueline says "He is a fictional boxing character from the Rocky Balboa franchise. I am happily married to Ronnie Moreno the former relief pitcher of the New York Yankees." Violet says "Coming here I learn something new. Coach Moreno is our physical education teacher. He is cool playing music from the cartoon 'The Pink Panther.' during our exercise portion of class. He is kind of eccentric." Jacqueline says "I know. He married me twenty years ago. He has not changed that much as a person." Meanwhile back at the spaceship hideout Word Girl looks in awe at the figurine of her favorite cartoon. Word Girl says "Hello Pretty Princess. I like you very much. I will take care of you." Huggy says "That is my student. She likes those figurines. I just hope Inspector Watson does not see her with this figurine. She can get into big trouble since he will think Word Girl has turned evil." More to come. I do not the characters of Word Girl.


	4. If the shoe fits then wear it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl and her partner space monkey Captain Huggyface are inside their hideout when Inspector Watson makes a telephone call to ask our heroes for help to find out who the thief of the Pretty Princess figurine is. Inspector Watson does not know that the real thief Eileen who goes by the name "The Birthday Girl" is living proof of the slogan "Faces you see, souls you don't."

Inspector Watson is at the crime scene where the Pretty Princess figurines were stolen by The Birthday Girl. He knows the profile of the criminal has super strength, loves the Pretty Princess and Magic Hour television cartoon show. He thinks to himself "Maybe I was too harsh on that Becky Botsford kid when I chewed her out for sticking her nose in my affairs. But then again I did the right thing by telling her the police are in the middle of an investigation." In the meantime back at the house of Eileen who is red haired and she honestly believes that everyday is her birthday since her mother tells her so is with the collection of the figurines she has stolen from Reginald who was the caretaker of the figurines. Eileen has a smile a mile wide as she says "Mine, mine, mine." as she is drinking tea with her new toys. In the meantime back at Word Girl's spaceship hideout she is playing with the figurine that Becky found at the crime scene. Her mentor and monkey partner Captain Huggyface is begging his student Word Girl by saying "Word Girl I beg of you. I beseech you. What you did is not the actions of a super hero. Let us return the stolen figurine back to the authorities so they can solve this case." Word Girl looks at the unicorn figurine and says in a childlike voice "Don't panic Pretty Princess. Word Girl will protect you from harm." Then all of a sudden Inspector Watson makes a phone call to Word Girl since he is baffled who was thief of the figurines. Reginald in the meantime is close by screaming at the top of his lungs "Mine mine mine. I am a failure of being a caretaker of those priceless items." Watson tries to calm Reginald down by telling him "My officers will find the thief of those items. You can count on it." Reginald "Thank you Inspector. I feel better now." The video screen at Word Girl's hideout then flashes the image of Inspector Watson who asks Word Girl the following question. "Word Girl this is Inspector Watson. I am baffled to find out who stole the figurines. Do you have any ideas?" Word Girl is shocked to see Inspector Watson as she hides the figurine from his view. Word Girl is shocked that she saw the authority figure said "I am innocent. I only going to look at it. I will bring it back." Watson says "What? I beg your pardon?" Word Girl says "Never mind. How can I help you?" Watson says "Word Girl do have any idea who would steal the Pretty Princess collection today? My men are at a dead end.' Word Girl says to Watson who can hear her voice not see her image from his cell phone "The only person that I know of who would steal the Pretty Princess figurines is Eileen who is also known as The Birthday Girl since she says her mom tells her everyday is her birthday. She fits the profile of stealing the figurines." Watson "Thank you Word Girl for your help. I will have my officers go to her home and solve this case. Please come along." Then the television transmission starts to break up for an unknown reason as Word Girl says to Watson "I will be there on the double to help you solve this case." Then all transmission is done. Word Girl tells Huggy "Now to visit the home of The Birthday Girl." Huggy says "I hope you know what are getting into. If Watson sees you that item inside your suit. You could be spending time in a correctional center. You know that the police in this city will fall for Eileen's saintly child act." Word Girl says "It is a chance we must take." Huggy rides Word Girl's back as they fly toward the home of the Birthday Girl. In the meantime Eileen is enjoying her "birthday" with cake and ice cream. She does not know that her rival is coming to accuse of her stealing the figurines but her rival does not have solid proof she committed the criminal act. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	5. Today is my birthday because The Birthday Girl said so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl and her partner alien monkey Captain Huggyface are going to pay a visit to the home of Eileen who goes the name The Birthday Girl to try to take her down for stealing the figurines of Reginald who was in charge of taking care of the Pretty Princess Magic Hour cartoon show. Inspector Watson falls her "saintly" act. Word Girl gets arrested by the police thus her "public enemy" image.

Inspector Watson and four of his police officers traveled by automobile to the home of Eileen who goes by the nickname The Birthday Girl since her mom has told her everyday is her birthday. Word Girl and Huggy left the spaceship hideout to go to Eileen's home and prove to the police who really stole the figurines that caused Reginald to have a nervous breakdown at the crime scene. Word Girl speaking to her mentor who is riding on her back "I just hope we are able to prove beyond reasonable doubt that Eileen stole the figurines from the workshop where Reginald was taking care of the figurines. I have one of the figurines inside my suit." Huggy says to his student "I just hope Watson and his officers do not fall for Eileen's good girl act. She is a child after all who when he gets angry turns into a huge female with light green skin." Back at the home of Eileen Watson and his four police officers are outside the home of Eileen. Watson says "I wonder where Word Girl is. She is running late." Then suddenly Word Girl and her mentor Huggy land near Watson. Word Girl says to Watson "Peek a boo. I see you. Sorry I am a little bit late for the meeting. You guys are ready to execute the plan?" Watson says to Word Girl "My men are ready to capture the real criminal who stole the figurines at the Pretty Princess Workshop. Reginald has a nervous breakdown. I felt sorry for him." Word Girl says to Watson "Even though Reginald is rude to me and Huggy. I feel sorry for him." Then Watson enters the home with his officers and yells to Eileen "Freeze. Do not move a muscle. Hey Eileen is just a young girl that is innocent as a newborn babe." Huggy is thinking "Really? Watson you do not the half of it. Faces you see, souls you don't." Eileen is enjoying her cake with ice cream as she sees Watson and his police officers. She has a smile that would make Miss America jealous. Eileen says "Hello mister nice police officer. Today is my birthday. Do you want some ice cream and cake? My mommy says everyday is my birthday." Watson feeling sorry for Eileen tells Word Girl "Word Girl. This young lady is an angel. She did steal the Pretty Princess figurines. You made a mistake in judgement." Word Girl says to Watson "No Inspector. Do not fall for her charm act. Let me try to find the missing figurines." Word Girl then flies around Eileen's house saying "Do not panic Pretty Princess. I will find you." Eileen says to Watson "Word Girl is making me blue. It is my birthday." Then Watson says "The profile of the potential criminal is a young person with super strength, like Pretty Princess figurines and Eileen is not even close to fitting that profile. Could it be that Word Girl has turned rogue? I will ask her right now. Freeze Word Girl and you too Huggy. Empty your pockets. Now!" Huggy empties his two pockets but he has no figurines in his possession. Huggy then sees his student and he thinks "Uh oh. Word Girl is going to be in extreme trouble if Watson sees any figurines in her pockets." Word Girl obeys the command of the inspector and she empties her pockets which reveals the figurine she "borrowed" from the crime scene. Watson with anger in his voice then says "Word Girl. How could you do this to me? You are the suspect that stole the figurines from the workshop. You are under arrest." Word Girl is shocked "I am innocent. You have it all wrong. I like Pretty Princess but I would never steal a figurine for my own selfish reasons. You must listen to me." Watson with anger in his voice says "You are not only a thief but a liar. Okay officers take her in." Eileen has a smile so wide that her rival is being taken into custody. Eileen says "Ha ha ha. Busted at last. I have beaten Word Girl at last. Bye bye." But what Eileen does not know that the mysterious butterfly is inside her home. It is Donna Isthmus who is sad that her cousin has been framed for a crime she did not commit. Donna who is in her butterfly form then thinks to herself "Okay Eileen. You won this round. But you did not win the war. I will contact our attorney Matt Murdock to defend my cousin. My mom Jacqueline Moreno will find the money to bail you out. Ta ta Eileen. Remember this rule. 'He who laughs last, laughs best." Donna as a butterfly then leaves the home of Eileen and as she sees her cousin inside the police car she speaks to her by her mind power to her cousin "Word Girl. This is Donna Isthmus. We will get an attorney to defend you. My mom will have the bail money to get you out of jail soon." Word Girl who is inside the squad car then thinks back to Donna "Thanks Donna. I owe you one." Huggy says "I told you so partner. Hello Donna. So you have a plan to bail out my student? Awesome. Let us execute our plan. Operation Bailout Word Girl." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	6. Matt Murdock will be assigned to defend our heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacqueline Moreno who works as the top heel female wrestler The Lady Raider who is the mother of the twins Donna and Debi Moreno and the spouse of former Major League Baseball pitcher Ronnie Moreno have a plan to bail out Word Girl who is in the Fair City Correctional Center for a crime that she did not commit by "borrowing" a pretty princess figurine.

Word Girl is currently inside her jail cell at the Fair City Correctional Center by herself. She is sad that Inspector Watson assumed that she would steal a Pretty Princess figurine from a workshop of priceless figurines that Reginald was the caretaker. Word Girl is thinking to herself "I know that I am innocent. The Inspector made an error in judgement that I would steal a figurine from my favorite cartoon. I only hope and pray that someone will be able to bail me out so I can find the real criminal which is The Birthday Girl." Meanwhile back outside of Eileen's house where the hero was taken to prison in a squad car Captain Huggyface managed to get Donna Isthmus who changed from a butterfly into her human persona which was a white costume with a mask that covers her eyes to protect her identity and a hat that was worn during the American Revolutionary War. Donna says to Huggy "Do not panic. I will take you to my mom's home. My mom Jacqueline will have your student bailed out of prison as soon as possible." Huggy says to Donna "You look funny in that costume. I wonder how your sibling is right now." Donna says to Huggy "If you mean how Debi feels right now, she feels like a million bucks. She is so upbeat with her ability to play the trumpet she calls Louisa. Home at last." Donna had taken Huggy on her back as she flew to her parents home in about ten minutes. She changed back to Donna Moreno and she saw her parents and her younger sister watching the television show about a Cuban band leader and his spouse. Ronnie says to his oldest daughter Donna "Hello Donna. I guess you heard the news that Word Girl was taken to prison for a crime she allegedly committed this evening." Jacqueline says to her oldest daughter "Do not panic. I will get Word Girl bailed out soon. We should have enough money to get our hero out of jail free. It is our Monopoly gimmick we use." Huggy who is now Bob the monkey says "A get out of jail free card?" It may work in the game of Monopoly but not in real life." Ronnie says to Bob "The card is just a sample. Bailing Word Girl out of jail for a minor crime will be a breeze." Then the foursome and Bob then go the correctional center to bail our hero out of the slammer. Ronnie shows up to the receptionist at the prison along with his spouse while Bob and the twins were inside their auto just outside the correctional center building. The receptionist says to the couple "Hello Ronnie and Jacqueline. How I can help you?" Ronnie says to the receptionist "How much money will it cost us to bail out Word Girl?" Receptionist who is a female says to the couple "The bail to get Word Girl out is $150 dollars." Ronnie then opens his wallet and shows the receptionist the money and she places the money inside the till and gives Ronnie a receipt. She tells Ronnie and Jacqueline "Word Girl is in the cell next to the Amazing Rope Guy two doors to your left." In the meantime Warden Chalmers is talking to the young super heroine "I never would believe that the resident angel our city is jail." Word Girl says in protest to the warden "I am innocent. I was only caught by Inspector Watson with one figurine. Wait those voices. Could it be the Morenos? Oh boy I guess my prayers have been answered after all." Jacqueline says to Chalmers "Hello Warden Chalmers. Our hero is not going to spend a long time in this town in the slammer. We have her bail money paid. She is now a free bird." Word Girl says "Great now my mentor thinks I am one of those old school professional wrestlers." Jacqueline says "Come on Word Girl. The Fabulous Freebirds were one of the greatest heel wrestlers in history. Their motto was 'Often imitated but never duplicated.' We will have to go to trial tomorrow to prove that you are innocent as a newborn babe." Chalmers said "Okay Word Girl glad to know that you will appear in court to prove your innocence. Good luck with that." Jacqueline says "Word Girl will be represented by Matt Murdock. The best attorney for superheroes." Word Girl says "Matt Murdock? The blind attorney to defend me? I do need some good luck." Ronnie says "Do not judge Matt because he is blind. He has a very sharp mind. Goodnight Warden. Goodnight Amazing Rope Guy." Word Girl says "I look forward to getting my name cleared soon." The hero and her best friends then leave the prison as she gets into the auto where she sees her cousins and Bob singing "It Is A Family Affair." More to come. I do not the Word Girl characters.


	7. Word Girl getting ready for her trial by fire in a courtroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl has her defense attorney Matt Murdock who was been hired by her mentor Jacqueline Moreno to defend her in a court of law when she was framed for stealing the figurines of the Pretty Princess collection of dolls that was being taken care of by Reginald who owns a jewelry shop in Fair City.

Word Girl along with her pet monkey Bob were inside the auto that was driven by Ronnie Moreno. His spouse Jacqueline and their twin daughters Debi and Donna were inside their station wagon. Ronnie says to the super hero "Do not panic Word Girl. My spouse has hired super hero attorney Matt Murdock to be your defense attorney. Do not let handicap of being blind fool you. He is a very sharp mind and he will be able to you fight crime in Fair City again." Word Girl says to Ronnie "I- I do not know how to say thank you for your generosity." Ronnie says "No problem. You and your mentor have been the guardian angels of this town. Here we are the home of your adopted family." Word Girl then says "Thanks Ronnie, Jacqueline and the twins. See you guys in court tomorrow morning." Jacqueline says to the two heroes "It is always darkest before the dawn. Remember that rule. Goodbye." Word Girl then changes back to being Becky Botsford and she and pet monkey enter the house of their adopted family. Sally Botsford who is her adopted mom sees Becky and is shocked to learn that the resident hero has spent time in prison for a crime like stealing a figurine. Sally says to Becky "Becky I know you are really a good kid at heart. But as the district attorney of this city I must do my duty to see that you indeed did steal that figurine from the jewelry shop. You will be spending some time on probation instead of prison since you are too young to be behind bars." Sally knows her daughter is a super hero but she has taken an oath to put criminals behind bars. Becky says to her mom "Thank you for the consideration of placing me on probation instead of jail. How long will my probation period last?" Sally says "About one year. I have to do what the laws of this city says." Becky says to her mom "Thank you once again. The Moreno family said Matt Murdock will be my defense attorney." Sally says with excitement "Matt-Matt Murdock? The blind attorney from New York City? It figures since Ronnie did pitch for the New York Yankees organization before for some strange reason, he retired from playing baseball to be you and your younger brother T J's gym teacher a year ago." Becky says "Ronnie always said to us 'Once a Yankee, always a Yankee." Sally and her daughter as well as her other family members then go their bedrooms as they get ready for a courtroom showdown the next day. Bob the monkey says to his student "I like this Murdock guy. I wonder if he a superhero that fights crime in New York City with the super hero name Daredevil." Becky says to her pet monkey "If he is Daredevil, I am sure he would like to keep a secret like we have kept our secret identities to most of the people in this town with the exception of Bampy Botsford, Todd Ming and our close relatives. Good night Bob. According to the famous singer who was a former Miss America 'The Best Is Yet To Come.'" The monkey and the hero then go to sleep getting ready for the showdown in a Fair City courtroom the next morning. More to come. I do own the characters of Word Girl.


	8. Matt Murdock public defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl will be going to trial to prove that she did not steal a Pretty Princess figurine from a workshop that was hosted by Reginald who owns a jewelry shop in Fair City. Matt Murdock who is the alter ego of Daredevil The Man Without Fear has been hired by the Moreno family to defend her from getting probation for at least one year according to the city charter on punishing first time offenders under the age of 18.

Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob got up early in the morning to face what would be a speedy trial to prove her that she is deserves to be the guardian angel of Fair City. Becky says to her pet monkey "Bob. In all of my years as being a super hero along with you, I would never dream I would be going to court to prove my innocence that I did not steal the figurines from the Pretty Princess Workshop." Bob says to his student "Do not panic. Your defense attorney will be Matt Murdock. Despite his handicap of being blind, he is a very sharp mind. I know you will beat the rap. We do not have any solid proof that the Birthday Girl stole the figurines. I know that Matt will be able to convince Judge Madison that you are the guardian angel of this town." Becky kisses her mentor on the cheek. Bob blushes. After Becky and Bob had breakfast with her parents and younger brother T J. Sally says to her daughter "Even though you are my daughter and a super hero, I will do my best to see that you avoid jail time if Murdock is not able to beat me in proving your guilt in a court of law." Becky says to her mom "Mom I swear I did not steal any of the figurines in the workshop. I believe the Birthday Girl was responsible. We cannot prove it though." Sally says "We shall see when we are in court. Just do not reveal your secrets to the judge that are related to me. Deal?" Becky says "Deal," They shake hands as Becky changes into Word Girl and Bob changes into Captain Huggyface but he is wearing a blue suit and tie as they leave for the courthouse in Fair City. As they arrive in the Fair City courthouse Word Girl enters through a back door at the courthouse to avoid meeting the media and the people attending the trial where she meets her attorney Matt Murdock who is about 45 years of age, red haired and wears sunglasses since he is blind from an accident when he was a child when an auto that contained chemicals spilled over his eyes. Matt greets the young superhero and her partner by shaking her hand. Matt says to Word Girl "Hello Word Girl. I am your defense attorney Matt Murdock. Glad to meet you. Tell me what happened that got you locked up in prison." Word Girl tells Matt that she is took one figurine from a crime scene with the intention of returning it to the crime scene later but Inspector Watson assumed she was the thief when she visited the home of The Birthday Girl. The Birthday Girl acted like an angel in front of the authorities and when Watson saw Word Girl with one figurine, he had her arrested for stealing one figurine. Matt was inside a private room inside the courthouse and he said "It appears that Inspector Watson does not know the saying 'Faces you see, souls you don't.' That happens to my close friend Daredevil back in New York City. (Matt cannot reveal to Word Girl that is a super hero) People assume just because super heroes like Daredevil wear a mask they think they are outlaws. Nothing can further from the truth. Now it is time for the speedy trial to begin. It's time to show your innocence to these people." A court bailiff escorts the trio to their chairs as Judge Louis Madison will decide her fate. In the courtroom is The Birthday Girl who is currently in her alter ego of Eileen as she looks forward to seeing her rival Word Girl being tried for a crime she did not commit. Eileen thinking to herself "There she is my best rival and friend Word Girl. I do not feel any remorse for getting her in trouble with my everyday is my birthday story that Inspector Watson and the police officers believed as the gospel. I am so cruel." Matt who has radar senses can read her facial expressions and he thinks to himself "That young girl with the red hair. So everyday is her birthday. If that is a fact then I am Captain America." Word Girl then takes her seat along with Huggy and Matt as she is ready to beat the Birthday Girl as her own game. Word Girl thinks to herself "My mentor Lady Raider is right. Never get mad at my rivals when I get in trouble, their sins will reveal themselves under pressure. Thank you Lady Raider for being my mentor next to Huggy. I wonder if she is related to me since I have heard my cousin saying that my real parents back in Lexicon sent them here to help me fight the villains in this town." Huggy thinks to himself "I am going to have fun in this trial. Matt will prove her innocence once and for all. Birthday Girl's pride will be her downfall." More to come. I do not the characters of Word Girl or Daredevil.


	9. The Fight Of The Century?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The judge that will handle the case of Word Girl vs. Fair City is male judge Victor Harry. He will hear the evidence that Word Girl who is accused of stealing figurines from a workshop in Fair City should spend time in the detention center or get probation.

Judge Victor Harry entered the courtroom in Fair City to hear the case of Word Girl versus Fair City. The bailiff of the court asked everyone in the courtroom to stand as Judge Harry entered to take his seat on the bench. Judge Harry then sees the defendant Word Girl who is the city super hero and her attorney Matt Murdock who has hired by the Moreno family to defend the hero from facing probation for at least one year for stealing the figurines from the workshop that was being taken care of by Reginald who owns a jewelery shop. Harry said to Word Girl "In all of the years I have judged criminal cases this is the first time I have to had judge a case involving a super hero like yourself Word Girl." Eileen who is sitting in the courtroom is thinking to herself "This judge is just awesome. My rival Word Girl is on trial for a crime that I committed. I am so evil I scare myself." Matt says to the judge "My client was framed for stealing the figurines from the workshop that contained the priceless figurines that Reginald who owns the jewel shop has pointed the finger of fate at my client. Word Girl has never stolen anything in her life." Word Girl thinking to herself "I was tempted to 'borrow' the view of that Fight Of The Century that happened last Saturday. if I were a betting person I would have a made an awesome amount of money betting on that Moolah Guy." Then the district attorney of Fair City Sally Botsford said to the judge "My job as the district attorney of this city is that if Word Girl is found guilty of stealing the figurines from the workshop, she should get one year probation as punishment." Matt called his first witness Reginald who took the stand and he pointed his finger at Word Girl by saying "Word Girl is the thief who stole the figurines from the workshop." Matt says to Reginald "Are you sure my client is the thief? Did you really see her in your store stealing the items?" Reginalds answers Matt by saying to him "Can you see anything underneath your sunglasses? No. I am really sure I saw Word Girl but as sure as the sun rises in the east I did hear that voice saying 'Mine, mine, mine. Oh it scared the living daylights out of me." Word Girl then places on her notebook the words "The Birthday Girl says that catch phrase as often as Hulk Hogan says 'Brother.'" Then Matt says to Reginald "I have finished asking you questions. Your witness Miss Botsford." Sally walks up to Reginald and asks him "Reginald since Matt Murdock asked you some very tough questions I am asking you are you sure that Word Girl could be a doll thief? She is a huge fan of the Pretty Princess Magic Power Hour show." Word Girl is upset that the district attorney would suggest that she like a kid cartoon and would steal figurines from Reginald since he is a super hero and is "entitled" to some figurines. Matt whisper to her "Calm down. As Curly Howard would say 'I am of victim of circumstances."" Word Girl chuckles at the words of her attorney. Reginald answer the question from Sally by saying "Word Girl has done damage to my store in the past. I am sure she has an ax to grind with me by stealing the figurines from my workshop even though I did not really see her likeness in the store. I remember the voice of their saying Mine, mine, mine but that is all I recall of the tragic event. Sob." The Reginald leaves the witness stand and sneers at Word Girl by whispering to her "I will get you for wrecking my stores in the past you brat." Reginald then sticks his tongue at the hero. Then Sally has her ace in the hole. She will ask Word Girl if she is devoted to the Pretty Princess Show. Word Girl will be tested by fire in her trial by having to answer a tough question by her mother and district attorney. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	10. The Pretty Princess test question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally Botsford who is the district attorney of Fair City will ask Word Girl if is a she a fan of the Pretty Princess show. The answer will determine if our hero will get probation or will our hero find a way to beat the rap.

Sally Botsford called to the witness stand Word Girl to give her testimony about the robbery of the Pretty Princess figurines from the Pretty Princess Workshop that was being taken care of by Reginald who owns a jewelry shop in Fair City. Word Girl gives her word that she will tell the truth about the incident. Sally then asks our hero as she sits on the witness stand "Word Girl. I understand that you love the Pretty Princess And Magic Pony Show. Am I correct?" Word Girl who is nervous answers "Yes I am a fan of the Pretty Princess And Magic Pony Show. I am what you would call a super fan so to speak." Matt Murdock then is very upset that his client admits she is a super fan of the show. His facial expression is that of "Great. Even Daredevil does not have to deal with these types of trials." Sally then says "So that explains why Inspector Watson caught you with one figurines in your possession at Eileen's house. You are a thief." Then Sally says to Matt Murdock "Your witness Matt. Have fun trying to get her to beat the rap. And I do not the musical art form." Matt then approaches the witness stand and he says to Word Girl "Word Girl you were seen in possession of a Pretty Princess figurine. Am I correct?" Word Girl says "Yes. I did have in my possession a Pretty Princess figurine. But I would never steal a figurine from any venue in this city. It would violate my super hero code of service." Murdock says to Word Girl "Okay so you had in your possession one figurine while the real thief stole a collection. How is your relationship with Reginald who owns a jewelry shop in town." Word Girl answers "Reginald and myself do not have the greatest relationship in this city. In my battles with some of the villains inside his jewelry shop there have been times where his shop has been damaged. He has an ax to grind with me when he walked off the witness stand." Murdock says "Okay if you did not steal the figurine collection, do you know who would be able to break into the workshop and steal the figurines since the evidence taken from the crime scene does not resemble your body outline as it broke into the workshop since you small. No offense intended." Word girl says "None taken Matt. The one person that could have been the doll thief is Eileen also known as The Birthday Girl who is in this courtroom. She is the young girl with the red hair." (Matt shows an image of the damage done to the store to the jurors.) Matt then tells Word Girl "You are dismissed from the witness stand. Thank you for your testimony. Go back to your seat please." Word Girl then leaves the witness stand and heads for her seat where she sees her mentor monkey Bob dressed up in a three piece blue suit. Bob says "Good job partner. The fun will begin now that Eileen will have to testify." Matt then calls Eileen to the witness stand where says to the judge that she promises to tell the truth. Matt asks Eileen if she like the Pretty Princess show. Eileen says "Yes I do. My mom says everyday is my birthday." Matt says "Sure and I am Perry Mason." Crowd erupts in laughter. Eileen says "Hello Perry Mason." Matt has a good laugh and he shows Eileen the figurine that Word Girl had been caught with when she was arrested by the police. Matt says "This figurine was in the possession of Word Girl when she was arrested by the police." Eileen then says to Matt "That figurine should be in my collection because everyday is my birthday. Give it to me." Matt says to Eileen "No. It is the evidence that I need to prove to the judge that my client is innocent." Eileen then begins to say "Mine, mine, mine" by getting louder every time she says that word that changes her into the Birthday Girl. There will be more to come in this story. I do not own the characters of Word Girl or Daredevil.


	11. The Birthday Girl Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Birthday Girl in an act of anger has taken Fair City district attorney Sally Botsford as a hostage when she was denied touching the Pretty Princess figurine since it was a key part of proving the fate of Word Girl.

When Eileen started to say "Mine, mine, mine." She began to grow into a green skinned huge female. Matt Murdock who is the defense attorney for Word Girl then used his radar senses that told him "The Birthday Girl reminds of the Incredible Hulk. I just hope that the judge in the courtroom decides to allow my client to stop the rampage. The last thing I need is to turn into Daredevil in front of these people." Fair City district attorney Sally Botsford was shocked when she saw Eileen grow into a huge monster. Reginald then yelled at the judge "There is the monster that stole the figurines from the workshop. I am sorry Word Girl I pointed the finger at you." Word Girl looks at Reginald and tells him "You are pardoned Reginald. Thank you for revealing who is the real doll thief." Sally Botsford then says to The Birthday Girl "Knock it off. Obey the court and settle down." Birthday Girl then says "My mom says everyday is my birthday. What part of that statement you do not understand? You are coming with me." Birthday Girl then picks up Sally with her right hand and she walks out of the courthouse with Sally as her hostage. The judge then tells Word Girl "You are free to rescue the district attorney. Court is in recess." Matt Murdock then leaves the courtroom to go to the dark room where no one is around as he says "This a a job for Daredevil who is the Man Without Fear." Murdock then takes off his suit and tie that reveals his red costume with the letters DD on the chest and he places his red mask over his face. In the meantime the Moreno sisters as well as Violet Heaslip are outside a public park singing the song "After The Fire" sung by Der Kommissar with Donna playing the violin as Violet was singing the lead vocals and Debi playing her trumpet throughout the song when Violet screams "Donna and Debi. I do not know about you. But I am running away from here. A huge green young lady is carrying...Sally Botsford? Ahhhh!" Donna says to Debi "Little sister, it is also time for us to do what Elvis Presley did during the end of his concerts." Debi says to Donna "What did Elvis do at the end of his concerts?' Donna yells at her younger sister "Leave the building." Debi replies "Me too. I am so scared. Wait Word Girl is having a talk with The Birthday Girl. Donna do you know how the man with the red mask with the DD on his chest and the horns on top of head is?" Donna says to her sister in anger "Fine time to ask me questions like that. This is not 'What's My Line? Get moving. Now!" The crowd is running away from the free concert area as Word Girl is talking to the Birthday Girl as Daredevil is close by watching the action." Word Girl says to Birthday Girl "Birthday Girl let Miss Botsford go. She is the mom to a child in Fair City." Birthday Girl says to Word Girl "She denied me my birthday present. She must pay." She growls at Word Girl. Sally says "Please Birthday Girl do not harm me. I am a mom of two wonderful children." Word Girl then says to Birthday Girl "If you deny Miss Botsford her right to raise her children, it would not be fair to those children, Could you live with that for the rest of your life?" Birthday Girl says "No I could not live my myself if I denied Miss Botsford her right to raise her children. I will gladly let her go." She releases the grip she has on Sally who is about 300 feet in the air. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl or Daredevil.


	12. The happy ending of this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl is able to convince the Birthday Girl that she had no right to kidnap Sally Botsford since she refused to obey her orders to give her a Pretty Princess figurines during the trial. Sally Botsford's life is in danger since she is 300 feet in the air when The Birthday Girl turns back into Eileen. Eileen by accident drops her. Will Word Girl save the district attorney in time from a very possible tragic end?

Daredevil was close by when he heard the screams of Sally Botsford as The Birthday Girl was able to return to her human self Eileen. Daredevil then was thinking "Oh my goodness, the screams are coming from Sally Botsford. Unless I am able to save her from falling from a height of approximately 300 feet, she is doomed to lose her life. Wait my radar senses tell me that Word Girl will be able to save the district attorney from falling to her demise." Word Girl who has just finished convincing the Birthday Girl that her act of stealing the mother of two children was not good for the Birthday Girl then was in extreme shock to see her Earth mom who adopted her when she was a young girl from the planet Lexicon falling down from the height of 300 feet. Word Girl is thinking to herself "I've got to catch Miss Botsford before she hits the cement and will assume room temperature. Here goes my greatest save since she means a lot to me." Word Girl then flies at super speed to catch Sally a few feet from the cement below. Word Girl screams "I got you Mrs. Botsford. Now we can land on solid ground without a scratch." Daredevil then gives our female hero a hand. Daredevil says to Word Girl "You are just awesome Word Girl. I guess I am not needed here. Goodbye." Word Girl, Sally and Eileen then wave goodbye to Daredevil who uses his billy club to return to the courthouse where the trial was to end soon. Then Ronnie Moreno who is the dad of the Moreno twins is driving a Fair City school bus to pick up Word Girl, Sally and Eileen. Donna, Debi are inside the school bus along with Violet Heaslip. Violet says to Word Girl, Eileen and Sally "Hello everyone. Nice of you to be with us inside this school bus. Who was that masked man in the red suit?" Word Girl says "His name is Daredevil. He is a super hero from New York City." Sally then says to Word Girl "Thank you for saving my life. I owe you one." Word Girl then says "Don't worry about repaying me Mrs Botsford. Thanking me is enough reason to continue my mission of crime fighting in this city." Ronnie then says "Next stop the court house to finish the trial. Hello Eileen. Nice to see you again." Ronnie then drives the school bus that is escorted by two motorcycle police officers. Ronnie then says "I never had so much fun having a police escort taking me to a venue my days of driving school buses back in Portobelo Panama." Daredevil then changes into Matt Murdock in a private room inside the courthouse as he arrived about five minutes after he witnessed the save of Mrs Botsford by Word Girl. He sees Bob the monkey who says to Matt "Did you see my partner yet?" Matt says to Bob "Sure she should be here shortly." Bob says thanks as the school bus arrives at the courthouse in about ten minutes. Then Word Girl. Eileen and Sally wave goodbye to Ronnie as he drives his twin daughters and Violet then leave the area driving to their houses. Word Girl then tells the judge "Eileen is the doll thief." Then the judge says to Word Girl "I see that you have proven your innocence beyond reasonable doubt. I find you not guilty of being a thief. You are free to be our guardian angel of this city. Case closed." Word Girl then hugs her attorney Matt and her monkey partner Bob as a form of being grateful that she is a free super hero. Eileen feels remorse for stealing the figurines from the workshop. Eileen is given a slap on the wrist from the judge since she is a first time offender. She is forbidden from touching Pretty Princess dolls for a period of six months. Violation of her punishment will result in spending weekends working on community services like clean up duties at the Fair City Park. Matt then hands Word Girl his business card as he shakes her hand and tells our hero "If you ever need a super hero attorney, contact me at my New York City office. Goodbye Word Girl and Bob. My work with you is the greatest thrill in my life." Word Girl then sheds a tear and tells Matt "Thank you Matt for your kind comments. They mean a lot to me." Sally then says to Word Girl "Word Girl and Bob. Miss Jacqueline is holding a celebration in your honor at her cafe. You are my guest to attend." Word Girl then tells Sally "Time to celebrate. How sweet it is." The end. I do not own the characters of Word Girl or Daredevil.


End file.
